Je t'aime Saint-Siège
by Gordafabi
Summary: Francis siempre insistirá en conquistar a la Santa Sede, a pesar de tener de jefe al papa y ser una monja, porque a pesar de todo, seguirá siendo una bella mujer para el. Francia/Santa Sede, papado de Aviñon


**Je t'aime Saint-Siège**

"Paris, 22 de Marzo de 1310

De su señoría Francis Bonnefoy, representación del Reino de Francia

A la honradísima y santísima Sor María, representación de la Iglesia Universal y la Santa Sede

Mi señora:

Con atención he visto los acontecimientos que han pasado entre Su Santidad Bonifacio VIII y mi Rey Felipe. Lamento que tus cardenales hayan salido de su querida Italia con tanta brusquedad, pero entiéndame, era necesario. Si fuera por mí nunca hubiera llegado a ese extremo.

Te escribo esta carta, no por atormentarte con los agrios recuerdos de tu amada tierra y la situación del Santo Padre. No. Te escribo por algo que no me deja dormir desde hace mucho tiempo. Perdóneme si la ofendo:

Cuando era aun un niño, bajo la tutela del glorioso Imperio Romano – Que Dios lo tenga en su Gloria– no tenía mucho sentido mi existencia: Peleaba con Inglaterra (y aun lo sigo haciendo), saludaba a las niñas cercanas a mi casa, intentaba decir mejor el latín y seguir las costumbres romanas. Pero… algo cambio…

Las personas de ese tiempo mencionaban a una muchacha que luchaba contra la potencia más grande del mundo por un dios desconocido: El Dios de los cristianos. No importa cuánto la amenazara el emperador, ella seguía aun con más pasión que antes. Si, esa joven eras tú Santa Sede. Yo cuando oí de ti desee conocerte desde ese momento.

Pasaron los siglos. Roma declaro oficial el cristianismo y pude verte. Recuerdo con una sonrisa como mi corazón latió con fuerza, eres tan bella: ojos azules oscuros como el cielo en un atardecer, la piel medianamente bronceada, linda sonrisa, tierna mirada… eras perfecta para mí, pensé desde ese momento.

Cuando Roma desapareció nos vimos pocas veces, solo cuando nuestro superiores nos dejaban. Seguí peleando por cualquier cosa con Inglaterra, siguió el tiempo, pero yo seguí pensando en ti. Crecí, adopte el francés como lengua en mi reino. En un ir y venir de la política mi actual superior me mando traerte a mi casa. No imaginas cuanta felicidad me produjo que íbamos a vivir prácticamente juntos: Yo en Paris y tú en Aviñón.

Aun así… me duele verte las veces que voy a visitarte: En vez de mostrar esa linda sonrisa que posees, miras melancólicamente la ventana, como esperando que apareciera mágicamente Roma. Al principio no entendía porque estabas así: estabas al lado del Santo Padre, con todas las comodidades que te podía ofrecer, pero… el año siguiente me di cuenta: **extrañabas a Roma**, tu sede verdadera. También me di cuenta que… no importa cuántas sonrisas, frases galantes y regalos espirituales* te daba, tu insistías que solo amas a Dios y a los demás como tus hijos, que por favor no insistiera mas. Siempre me apoyaras en tus temas: confesarse con un sacerdote, cuestiones doctrinales, el rezo del Rosario, etc. Pero no en temas "Terrenales", como tu llamas los cariños que algunas veces te dedico*.

Lo que en verdad te quería decir era que… te amo. Sé que eres una monja, tu jefe es el Papa, aun así… yo siempre insistiré: Je t'aime*, Je t'aime, Je t'aime…

Nunca me rendiré, algún día serás mi esposa. Sé que Dios lo entendería…

Sin más que decir, se despide tu enamorado y admirador:

**Francis Bonnefoy**"

La Santa Sede cuando termina de leer, deja la carta en su cama, ligeramente sonrojada por la declaración. Savia que su hijo Francia era un depravado, pero no al punto de declarársele tantas veces. Casi los cardenales y el papa leen la carta, si no fuera por la hermana Elena, nunca la hubiera leído. Suspiro. Francis seguramente ira al infierno, o mínimo, unos largos años al purgatorio, arriesgarse a mandar una carta de ese tipo al palacio, solo para ella, prácticamente se está ganando una excomunión.

–Espero que el joven Francis reflexione y deje su capricho conmigo, ya estoy vieja para el asunto – Apoya una mano en su cara, cansada– Le ruego a Dios que el Papa nunca se entere de esto…– susurro, guardando la carta en un cofre bajo llave, volviendo al rezo del devocionario con las otras consagradas que la estaban esperando afuera.

**FIN**

¿Les gusto? Francia ni respeta a la Santa Sede xD el la fastidio mucho en la edad media y en la revolución francesa… le proponía cosas indecentes cuando el papa y los cardenales no la vigilaban (ella es monja) xD Aunque creo que de verdad siente un sano (más o menos normal) amor por ella. Una mescla de admiración y santidad ¿?

Por cierto, chicos, he notado algo: **A Francia le gustan las cosas santas y buenas**, lo contario a el O.O: Vaticano, Juana de Arco y Canadá (lo relacionan mucho con el…)

**Glosario:**

**Regalos Espirituales:** forma bonita de decir: crucifijos, mantos, comida para pobres, etc.

**Pero no en temas "Terrenales", como tu llamas los cariños que algunas veces te dedico:** Francis es Francis xD cuando dice "cariños" se refiera a la tocadera y el manoseo típico de él.

**Je t'aime:** Te amo en francés

La Santa Sede tiene físicamente 25 años, Francis como 17 o 18 años ^^

¡Dejen comentarios! :D


End file.
